


Consider yourself Honored, aka, Kent coco is king.

by BondSlave



Category: Smallville
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BondSlave/pseuds/BondSlave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After engaging in a snowball fight Clark makes hot chocolate to help thaw out his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consider yourself Honored, aka, Kent coco is king.

Clark bounced around the kitchen, back tracking and spinning this way and that, trying and failing to remember everything he was supposed to be grabbing from the cupboards and fridge. Finally, after a few moments of silent panicking he had everything he needed. All of his supplies were lined up on the sink in front of him. 2 big mugs, milk, mint leaves, peppermint, chocolate squares and four packs of coco mix. 

First he opened the packs of coco, dumping two into each mug. Then he took the mint leaves and crushed them up into a find powder, dropping them into one of the mugs; he repeated this action with the peppermint sticks in the other mug. Then he milk and poured the same amount in each mug, careful not to pour it to high. Leaning back slightly, fingers holding onto the sink for counter balance he craned his neck to look into the living room. Coast was still clear. Straightening up he did one more glance around before ducking his head and carefully heating the mugs with a few short bursts of heat vision. The mugs began to steam immediately, the scent of peppermint, mint and chocolate filling the kitchen with its warm comfort. With a smile he added the last ingredient, the chocolate squares. The pieces of chocolate melted as he slipped them into the cocoa, which still look a bit lumpy. Pulling out a spoon Clark began mixing the contents, the slightly off colored milk turning a deep chocolate brown.

Once finished he picked up the mugs and headed back out towards the living room. Lex was seated on the floor wrapped in a blue blanket in front of the fireplace. His cheeks were flushed and his nose was pink, eyes bright as he looked up at Clark. Clark smiled as he handed Lex his mug, who accepted it gratefully. 

"Thanks Clark." He held the mug between his hands, warming up the frozen digits as he inhaled the warm scent. Clark joined him, wrapping the other part of the blanket around himself, even though he wasn't even slightly cold. Cold didn't really affect him, but Lex didn't need to know that. He was happy to see that Lex had stopped shivering at least. The twenty-year-old sipped at his coco and let out a grateful sigh. "I don't know what it is with you Kents', but everything you make just taste better." He praised. Clark felt his cheeks heat a little and he smiled that awkward little smile of his.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, best coco I've ever had. And I've had A LOT of coco." Lex said with a wide smile. Clark felt a little bubble of pride swell in his chest. He liked it when Lex praised him, it made him feel like he'd done something right. Lex set the mug down on the floor, far enough away to assure no accidental spillage before slipping the blanket off of his shoulders and stretching out his upper body. Clark heard a few of his muscles pop and couldn't help but smile.  
"Man, it's been ages since I've been in a snowball fight." Lex said relaxing his joints again as he looked over at the fourteen-year-old. "I'd forgotten how brutal they can be."  
Clark laughed at that.  
"Well, what can I say? We country folk take no prisoners." He teased. Lex chuckled.  
"I suppose you don't. Probably shouldn't have engaged in war in my best coat, buuut," he shrugged, he could hear the dryer whirring down the hall. "It was fun."  
Clark nodded.  
"It was. And hey, it was special to." He said with a nod. Lex raised a brow.  
"Oh, and why's that?"  
"Because it was my first fight of the year." Clark stated, leaning over and gently bumping shoulders with the older man. "Consider yourself honored."  
Lex couldn't help but beam, nodding.  
"I am Clark, even if I did get my ass handed to me."


End file.
